horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite Bodypillows
"Infinite Bodypillows" is a song by Canadian rapper Lil Meerkat. It's a cover of the theme song of the character Infinite from Sonic Forces. Lyrics (Yeah!) (Yo!) I'm the tallest of mountains I am the roughest of waves I'm the toughest of terrors I am the darkest of days I'm the last one that's standing, Don't try to stand in my way, Cause I've been up against better, Just take a look at my face Cause if you're messing with me, I am a dangerous weapon I am the sharpest of blades; I'll cut you down in a second Cause I was born in this pain, It only hurts if you let it, So if you think you can take me Then you should go and forget it And after all this time, you're back for more (I won't stop until they know my name) So I'll take what's mine and start this war (I'm coming at you like a tidal wave, tidal wave, tidal wave) When everything you know has come and gone, (You are at your lowest, I am rising higher) Only scars remain of who I was (What I find in the ashes, you lose in the fire!) When there's no one left to carry on, (This is an illusion, open up your eyes and...) This pain (persists), I can't (resist), But that's what it takes to be Infinite Yeah, so look around you And tell me what you really see I never end And that's the difference in you and me Cause when your time is up And everything is falling down, It's only me and you - who is gonna save you now? So look around you And tell me what you really see You live a lie And that's the difference in you and me I have the power, Let me show you what it's all about It's only me and you - who is gonna save you now? I am the tallest of mountains And don't you ever forget it If you step in the ring, Then you're gonna regret it. Cause if you're messing with me, Then you should know that it's over I don't crumble for nothing I've got the world on my shoulders And after all this time, you're back for more (I won't stop until they know my name) So I'll take what's mine and start this war When everything you know has come and gone, (You are at your lowest, I am rising higher) Only scars remain of who I was (What I find in the ashes, you lose in the fire!) When there's no one left to carry on, (This is an illusion, open up your eyes and...) This pain (persists), I can't (resist), But that's what it takes to be Infinite (Yeah) So look around you And tell me what you really see I never end And that's the difference in you and me Cause when your time is up And everything is falling down, It's only me and you - who is gonna save you now? So look around you And tell me what you really see You live a lie And that's the difference in you and me I have the power, Let me show you what it's all about It's only me and you - who is gonna save you now? Why It Sucks # The album cover is awful. # The singing on this song is terrible and has too much Auto-Tune. # This song ruins the theme song of Infinite from Sonic Forces. # The mastering is awful. Redeeming Quality # He didn't ruin it as much as another good song. Videos Lil Meerkat - Infinite Bodypillows (Official Audio) Category:Lil Meerkat Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Horrible Covers of Good Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Annoying Songs Category:Covers Category:Songs based on video games Category:Fetish Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with good production Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails